


The Organic Method

by obsolete_theory (ersatzbeta)



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Humor, M/M, hints of vine kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-24
Updated: 2011-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:04:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ersatzbeta/pseuds/obsolete_theory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a plant in a garden in a far off monastery that's giving Gojyo, Hakkai, and Sanzo a special sort of itch...</p><p>Written (at the time, anonymously) for the saiyukianonkink meme on LJ. Original prompt was "Sex pollen. Yeah. Bonus points if Goku discovers them just as it's wearing off."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Organic Method

"My, just look at the blossom! Isn't it tremendous?" says Hakkai. "They say this flower blooms only once every eighty years,"

The four of them—Gojyo, Sanzo, Goku, and Hakkai—stand in the garden, spread in a half-moon near a very large, very white flower.

The flower is almost four feet across, with petals as long as his forearm. It's such a large bloom that Hakkai is able, while he watches, to see the petals uncurling. The flower is only three-quarters open. The opening bud is a few inches off the ground, and it's surrounded by dense, leafy creepers. Hakkai is hard-pressed to tell if it's a single plant or not.

"And such a lovely shade of white it is, too," says Hakkai. "Don't you agree?"

He looks at the others expectantly. Gojyo's not looking, and neither is Goku. Sanzo crosses his arms and frowns.

"It's a flower," said Sanzo. "I don't care about flowers."

Hakkai smiles a very polite smile.

"I would think you might be a bit more appreciative, Sanzo," said Hakkai. "Our hosts are allowing us to stay in exchange for guarding it. The abbot seemed quite concerned about this."

Truthfully, the abbot had begged on bended knee that the four of them keep anyone—even the monastery's novices—from seeing the flower while it blossomed. He had claimed the flower brought terrible devastation to anyone who beheld it, and he did not dare risk even the least of his order. Sanzo had snorted at that, and the rest of them had smiled. They could handle devastation, no matter what form it might take. Had they not agreed, they would have been turned away, and it had been a long, miserable week's drive full of too many youkai attacks and not enough of anything else. And besides which, it had taken them all day to reach the monastery. Night was beginning to fall, and the monastery itself was on a high, rocky scarp. It would be very bad ground for a camp-out. Hakkai was grateful that Sanzo had kept his temper in check long enough to reassure the abbot that yes, they would take on this dangerous task.

"The head abbot is full of shit," says Sanzo. "He's gone senile from being out here too long. He didn't even recognize a Sanzo priest strolling in the front door."

"Aww, Sanzo, are your tender feelings hurt?" says Gojyo.

He dodges Sanzo's fan easily.

"If it's so dangerous, they ought to cut the damn thing down," says Gojyo.

"Why would anyone guard a flower?" says Goku.

"As I said," says Hakkai. "It is very rare and rare things are often desirable. Perhaps the monks are worried about thieves. I'm sure a theft would be quite devastating to the people here. They live peaceful lives."

Goku approaches the flower and sniffs. He quickly backs away, waving the air in front of his face.

"Man," says Goku. "That thing reeks! No way am I staying the whole night out here! I'm gonna go to the kitchens, see if I can help out and maybe get the stink of that flower outta my nose."

"Don't eat everything!" says Gojyo. "Leave some for the rest of the monastery, huh?"

Goku leaves quickly, not responding to Gojyo's dig, his nose wrinkled. Hakkai frowns thoughtfully. Perhaps he's finally beginning to grow up.

While Sanzo settles in on a stone bench underneath a large tree, newspaper in hand, and Gojyo smokes a cigarette, pacing, Hakkai walks the garden. He notices how the eighty-year flower has been planted in a corner, in a spot that is not directly visible from the garden's one entrance. And, as he looks around, he also sees that the walls of the buildings that overlook this garden all have their windows tightly shuttered. Strange. But then, perhaps the best breezes are to be caught from the outward faces of the monastery. The garden itself is lovely. Being essentially a courtyard in the center of a square cluster of buildings, it is sheltered and probably well-shaded by day, allowing for marvelous plant growth, especially considering the inhospitable climate. Hakkai wonders if there is irrigation under the beds, or if it is some novice's duty to water the plants.

"Hey Hakkai," says Gojyo. "You want me to set up the tents?"

Hakkai looks up at the sky. It's crystal clear.

"It looks like it will be a lovely evening," says Hakkai. "I don't see any reason why we might need more than our sleeping bags."

The tents would be stuffy, and they would definitely block his view of the stars. It looks to be a fine night for stargazing; the view from the gardens—from the entire monastery, even—is completely unimpeded. Hakkai's looking forward to a quiet night off. There is always the possibility of a youkai attack, of course, but it seems rather remote. There's a clear view of the landscape for miles around, and the abbot has promised that the monks will keep watch over the ikkou as the ikkou watches over the flower.

The gate to the garden, a sturdy wooden door in the middle of a wall of stone, creaks open. An initiate enters, bearing a lantern, a basket of crockery, and some covered dishes. He sets everything on a small stone table halfway up the right side of the garden.

"The abbot has instructed me to lock the garden's gate now," he says, with a bow. "I trust you are comfortable?"

"Yes, thank you," says Hakkai. "Our young friend went to the kitchens and will not be joining us. We would appreciate it if you would find a room for him."

"Of course," says the initiate. "And may I extend thanks from all of us here for agreeing to do such a dangerous task."

The monk is sweating and his head keeps twitching in the direction of the flower. Hakkai follows his gaze, thoughtful.

"It's no trouble," says Hakkai. "We thank you for your hospitality."

The initiate bows once more and exits the garden. The clunk of the lock shooting home echoes like gunshot.

Hakkai turns to the table and raises the lids of the covered dishes. He blinks.

"My," says Hakkai. "How unusual."

He sets out plates and chopsticks for the three of them.

"Sanzo, Gojyo," says Hakkai. "Dinner has arrived."

Sanzo takes his time putting his newspaper down, walking over like he's not interested at all in eating. Still, he arrives before Gojyo, who unrolls the final sleeping bag and saunters over, one thumb hooked into his belt. Sanzo takes a look at the dishes and frowns.

"There's something wrong with these people," says Sanzo.

"What do you mean?" Gojyo says. "Is it tofu? Or is this place one of the real sticklers and so we've only got rice and steamed veggies and we're gonna have to break out the jerky?"

Gojyo looks at the food over Sanzo's shoulder.

"Holy crap," says Gojyo.

He looks at Sanzo and Hakkai.

"It's beef," says Gojyo. "Why the fuck do these guys have beef?"

Sanzo has a sour look on his face.

"My question exactly," says Sanzo. "They claim to be so devout, and yet they are serving beef at dinner."

"Well, at least it looks well-prepared," says Hakkai. "Shall we?"

Hakkai dishes up. Sanzo acts like the food is poisoned for a while; he pokes at it with his chopsticks critically before taking even a single bite. But it doesn't seem to disagree with him and he eats, slow and steady. Gojyo plows through his, clearing his plate in record time. He laughs, pours a drink from the water carafe, and reaches for seconds.

"I can't believe the monkey is missing out on this," says Gojyo. "Figures the one time we get some decent chow at one of these places and he goes awol."

Sanzo snorts and holds out his cup. Gojyo pours.

"He's probably talking the cook around to giving him some too," says Sanzo. "I wouldn't worry."

Gojyo rolls his eyes and puts the pitcher down. In between mouthfuls of the admittedly delicious beef, he talks, punctuating with his chopsticks.

"Who said anything about worry?" says Gojyo. "I'm talking about how I'm gonna gloat that we got this and he got tofu or something."

Hakkai laughs and reaches for his own water.

"Children, the pair of you," says Hakkai. "I wonder who will mature first, you or Goku?"

They finish dinner quietly, and Hakkai stacks the empty dishes into the basket. He carries it to the entrance and leaves it there. No sense in leaving dirty dishes where the flies might get to them, though he does feel a pang of guilt for not washing them up, too. It can be such a chore to wash dishes when the food is stuck on.

"Gojyo," says Hakkai. "Would you please get out our lanterns? It's getting rather dark and I wouldn't want anyone to turn an ankle."

"Will do," says Gojyo.

And they light the lanterns, leaving the one belonging to the monks at the stone table. Hakkai hangs one over the bench under the tree because he can see that Sanzo, even with his glasses, is straining to read the paper. Sanzo looks up briefly.

"You're ruining my night vision with that light," he says. "Go somewhere else."

"You're fucking welcome," says Gojyo.

Hakkai and Gojyo move away from Sanzo and the tree. Gojyo puts a lantern near the sleeping bags, and Hakkai sets the final lantern near the eighty-year flower. The whole corner of the garden is bathed in warm light.

"Oh my," says Hakkai. "Look. The blossom is full now. It must be a night-blooming variety."

He kneels down on the ground, examining. Now that it's open, Hakkai can see that the flower is shaped very much like a lotus, only with many, many more layers of petals. In the center of the flower, where the lotus's seed pod would be, there is instead a shallow depression, saucer-like, with a cluster of yellow-green textured nodes in the very middle. The nodes shine, and Hakkai sees that they are wet, and the wetness is being caught in the depression. A faint floral aroma rises up from the blossom, with an undertone of sweet musk. Hakkai doesn't understand what Goku had been talking about—the flower smells quite innocuous, all things considered.

Gojyo leans in over Hakkai's shoulder.

"What's that goopy stuff?" says Gojyo.

"In the center?" says Hakkai. "I suspect it's pollen of some kind. My botany isn't really up to scratch, but I believe the cluster in the middle may be anthers."

Hakkai wonders what sort of carrier would be drawn to it; unless an insect were to land directly on the anthers, it would drown in the pool of pollen before it could ever spread it.

"Pollen?" says Gojyo. "Looks like lube to me."

Gojyo reaches with one hand toward the flower. Hakkai feels a frisson of nerves and nudges his hand away.

"Ahahaha…Gojyo," says Hakkai. "I wouldn't touch it if I were you."

"Why the fuck not?" says Gojyo. "It's just a plant."

"Remember the abbot's warning," says Hakkai. "It's supposed to be dangerous."

But by the time Hakkai says this, it's too late. Gojyo has reached out again and dipped his fingertips in. He brings his hand out and rubs his fingers together. Hakkai holds his breath.

"Huh," says Gojyo. "What do you know? I'm not dead. Or devastated. Whatever. And I still say it feels like lube."

"You would know," yells Sanzo, from halfway across the garden, still immersed in his paper.

"Hey!" says Gojyo. "Shut your face!"

Gojyo turns to Hakkai.

"Listen to that guy talk," he says, eyes rolling. "Hey, did we pick a spot for the latrine? Coz I gotta piss like you wouldn't believe."

Hakkai smiles brightly.

"There is, in fact, a privy already in the garden," says Hakkai. "It's in the opposite corner of the garden, which you would have known, had you paid attention during our tour of the monastery."

"Great," says Gojyo. "Whatever. Gotta go."

Hakkai catches Gojyo by the arm. His grip is hard, but he is careful not to be too rough.

"In future, I would appreciate it if you would actually listen when someone tells you something is dangerous," says Hakkai. "There is no need to announce your bodily needs with such coarse language, either."

"Ooookay," says Gojyo. "Can I go now, mom?"

Hakkai lets Gojyo go.

"And make sure to wash your hands thoroughly after," Hakkai calls after him.

Gojyo waves a hand, not even looking back.

Hakkai joins Sanzo underneath the tree. Sanzo looks at him and, as if it had nothing to do with Hakkai's presence, slides over on the bench. Hakkai sits. He knows better than to thank Sanzo, for all that his common courtesy demands he do so.

"So the idiot just stuck his hand in, did he?" says Sanzo.

"I'm afraid so," says Hakkai.

"Why didn't you stop him?" says Sanzo. "If something happens because of this, it's going to be on your head, too."

Hakkai sneaks a look at Sanzo, but Sanzo doesn't look up from his paper.

"I'm aware of that," says Hakkai. "Though I would like to add that Gojyo is an adult and is capable of making and taking responsibility for his own decisions."

Gojyo returns from the direction of the necessary at a fast walk.

"Uh, Hakkai?" says Gojyo. "Remember how you told me not to touch the plant?"

"And you did it anyway," says Hakkai. "Yes, I do recall."

"Well, it's kind of tingly now," says Gojyo.

Hakkai gets up from the bench. Gojyo looks mildly panicked.

"Let me have a look," says Hakkai. "I do hope it's not an allergic reaction."

He summons his healing qi and indicates Gojyo should sit. Gojyo sits. Sanzo pulls his elbows in a little closer and heaves a sigh. He turns the page of his newspaper.

Hakkai looks critically at Gojyo's hand. He flexes the fingers gently and turns it over.

"Well, it looks all right," says Hakkai. "I feel a little increased blood and qi flow, but nothing really out of the ordinary."

Hakkai lets go of his healing qi and Gojyo's hand.

"I suspect you may simply be hypersensitive at the moment," says Hakkai.

He looks pointedly at Gojyo.

"It's probably due to a guilty conscience," he says. "We are supposed to be keeping people away from the flower."

"Yeah, yeah," says Gojyo. "I know. But nothing bad happened, so it's all right, isn't it?"

Gojyo fans his hand in the air. Sanzo clears his throat and rustles his newspaper.

"I wouldn't touch that flower again," says Hakkai. "Just to be on the safe side."

Gojyo snatches a sheet of the newspaper from Sanzo and folds himself a paper fan. Sanzo whacks him with his fan, and they get into a bit of a fan-slapping war which ends when Gojyo, trying to avoid Sanzo's strikes, slides off the bench and takes Sanzo down with him. Gojyo gets off the ground and yanks Sanzo up too. Sanzo smoothes down his robes. Hakkai is amused to see that Sanzo pretends that nothing has happened, and that yes, his plan was to read the paper standing.

"So are we taking shifts watching that dangerous flower or what?" says Gojyo.

Sanzo looks over the top of his newspaper.

"You said it, you volunteered yourself for it," says Sanzo.

"What the crap, man," says Gojyo. "I didn't volunteer!"

Sanzo folds up his newspaper and stares at Gojyo.

"That's funny," says Sanzo. "Because I said you did."

"Yeah?" says Gojyo.

He goes toe to toe with Sanzo. Sanzo draws his gun and thumbs the hammer back.

"Yeah," says Sanzo.

"Now now, you two," says Hakkai.

He wedges himself between the two of them. With a careful finger, he pushes the barrel of Sanzo's gun away from the three of them. Sanzo glares.

"Please put the gun away," says Hakkai. "There's no need for violence."

Hakkai doesn't bother to observe whether or not Sanzo does it. He turns to Gojyo.

"Gojyo, you take first watch," says Hakkai. "Remember, if anything suspicious happens, wake us immediately."

"Gotcha," says Gojyo.

He summons his shakujou and sits on the bench nearest the flower.

"Sanzo, would you like middle watch or last watch?" says Hakkai.

"Last," says Sanzo. "The rest of you couldn't get up that early if your lives depended on it."

Hakkai chooses to ignore this insult in favor of the progress that's been made.

"Then I will take middle watch," says Hakkai. "There. That wasn't so difficult, was it?"

Sanzo says nothing, promptly retreating, remains of his newspaper in hand, to his sleeping bag. Hakkai visits the necessary and says good night to Gojyo before he, too, lays down to sleep.

 

It feels like minutes, not hours, when Hakkai is shaken awake by Gojyo. Something wet and sticky lands on his face, and he automatically wipes it off.

"What's going on?" says Hakkai. "Is it time to switch already?"

"Hakkai," says Gojyo.

And Hakkai can tell from the way Gojyo says it that something's gone terribly wrong.

"I think that pollen's doing something weird to me," says Gojyo. "I feel kinda…floaty. Can you fix me?"

Hakkai's heart leaps into his throat. What if Gojyo is having an allergic reaction? He slips his monocle on and gets out of his sleeping bag. He looks at Gojyo carefully. He looks hot, and his breathing's a little fast, but that could simply be Gojyo stressing himself—

Gojyo unzips his pants. Hakkai stares at him.

"Oh," says Hakkai. "Oh my."

This was not the sort of swelling he'd anticipated that flower pollen to cause. Gojyo was…er…very erect. Hakkai knelt to look closer.

"Guard duty was really boring and I was feeling kinda, you know," says Gojyo, with a wink. "Restless. So I get some of that pollen stuff—remember how I said it felt like lube?— and I spread it—"

Hakkai holds up a hand.

"I can see where this is going," says Hakkai.

Hakkai has a very low opinion of Gojyo at the moment. It makes him want to throw up his hands in exasperation when Gojyo does this sort of thing.

"It didn't do anything bad before," says Gojyo. "It was just kind of tingly. You know?"

"And so you said to yourself, 'Why not?'" says Hakkai.

Gojyo cringes.

"It sounds so stupid, I know," he says. "But yeah. So anyway. Now I can't get it to go down again."

"I'd better take a closer look," says Hakkai. "Extended priapism can have long lasting, painful effects."

"You're telling me," says Gojyo. "It's been since you and Sanzo sacked out."

Hakkai kneels down. He notices nothing out of the ordinary, but he takes his time inspecting Gojyo all the same. He looks perfectly normal. Hakkai swallows. He feels a little faint, a little warm. Yes. Gojyo is perfectly normal.

"Hakkai, buddy," says Gojyo.

"Hmm?" says Hakkai.

Hakkai feels distracted, and he just about jumps out of his skin when Gojyo taps him on the shoulder.

"You're kinda making things worse by being so close," says Gojyo.

Hakkai tries to focus.

"Have you tried any of the ordinary remedies for this condition?" says Hakkai.

"Yeah, yeah," Gojyo says. "Tried 'em all. Nothing worked."

There's a note of panic in Gojyo's voice now, and he's getting louder. Sanzo rolls over and glares at the both of them.

"Shut the hell up," says Sanzo. "I'm sick of sitting here, listening to the two of you."

He unzips his sleeping bag and stands to point at Gojyo.

"I can't sleep with your constant complaining," says Sanzo. "So either jerk off or get the hell out."

Gojyo stares, gape-mouthed, at Sanzo.

"Yeah, well, how about you get some of that junk on your junk and see how you like it," says Gojyo. "You'd be begging to get off, I guarantee it!"

Hakkai concludes his examination and gets up. He looks back and forth between Sanzo and Gojyo.

"If I might interrupt, gentlemen," says Hakkai. "Gojyo's unfortunate condition seems to stem from the initial contact. A second exposure simply made the effects more pronounced."

"It is my best guess that even a small amount of the pollen will produce the same results," says Hakkai.

"Uh," says Gojyo. "In that case, can I say I'm sorry ahead of time?"

Hakkai and Sanzo stare at Gojyo.

"Cuz, uh, remember you told me to wash my hands?" says Gojyo. "I kind of didn't. I mean, who washes after taking a piss, right?"

Sanzo and Hakkai stare some more. Sanzo starts to turn red.

"That's not all," says Gojyo. "I kinda…shook you guys awake, too, just now. I mean I wiped my hands but the pollen kinda got everywhere and—"

Hakkai can't seem to find his voice. His cheek has started to tingle and he rubs the skin with a sense of distant horror. It's…it's so _unsanitary_. Sanzo explodes.

"You dirty asshole," says Sanzo. "That's disgusting! I'm going to kill you!"

Sanzo pulls his gun out and shoves the barrel right against Gojyo's nose.

"I can fix this!" says Gojyo. "Honest! Just gimme a chance! I know I'm an idiot but I swear I'll make it right."

Hakkai sees that Sanzo has started to sweat. It must be the pollen starting to affect him, otherwise he would have already fired at Gojyo. Hakkai's feeling a little affected himself.

"Hakkai, you said the more we touch this stuff, the quicker it works, right?" says Gojyo.

He rustles through his pack and comes up with a tin camping cup.

"So I figure we can just get it over with if we get a little more pollen on us," says Gojyo. "Hang on just a sec."

"I'm not sure about—" says Hakkai.

But Gojyo's already gone. He jogs over to the flower.

Hakkai looks at Sanzo.

"I think the pollen is impairing his judgment," says Hakkai.

Sanzo crosses his arms.

"He's not getting that shit on me," says Sanzo. I'm going to go to the privy and stay there until this is all over."

"I'm afraid it's already too late," says Hakkai. "As I said, even one exposure…"

Sanzo doesn't argue, although his color worsens. Interesting. Hakkai can see the faint shine of the pollen on his face. Sanzo sees him looking and scrubs at it—to no avail—with a sleeve. Sanzo looks away.

"I hope he gets himself the worst," says Sanzo. "I hope his dick hurts him for a month."

"If you'll excuse me," says Hakkai. "I believe I will wash up."

Sanzo humphs.

"Do whatever you want," says Sanzo. "You always do."

Sanzo stands there, angry, arms crossed. It's all Gojyo's fault. The idiot comes back about a minute after Hakkai leaves. He's got a cup full of the flower's pollen. It's so full it slops over the sides, all over Gojyo's fingers and tagging Sanzo's bare foot, too. His foot immediately starts to tingle. Sanzo is careful not to show that he's a little daunted at the prospect of so much of the pollen, even between the three of them. Sanzo frowns. He's angry and he's going to stay that way, thank you very much.

"So," says Gojyo. "Your ass or mine?"

Gojyo waves the cup, and a little more of the pollen slobs onto Sanzo. Sanzo jumps back, cursing. The sheer assumption on Gojyo's part is ludicrous. And yet, the idea of pounding into Gojyo, relieving his frustrations that way, has Sanzo's stupid, stupid dick getting hard.

"No fucking way are you getting anywhere near my ass," says Sanzo. "You got us into this mess, asshole."

"Quit talking like that," says Gojyo. "You're making it worse! If I don't get off I'm going to die, I shit you not."

"Like I said," said Sanzo. "Go jerk off on your own."

"It doesn’t work!" says Gojyo. "You think I haven't tried that, you shitty monk? You think I want to do your skinny ass?"

Sanzo pulls out his gun, again. Gojyo moves forward, stupid and aggressive.

"And like I said, no one's doing me at all!" say Sanzo. "End of story. Now fuck off and die."

Gojyo doesn't say anything and Sanzo feels satisfied for half a second. He allows himself a smirk. And then, faster than he can react, Gojyo reaches out and dabs pollen on Sanzo's lips. His lips immediately start tingling.

"Take that, tight-ass," says Gojyo.

Gojyo smirks and Sanzo is going to wipe that look off his face, once and for all. He doesn't hesitate.

Sanzo fires.

 

Hakkai hears a shot fired and rushes back from washing up. He has his fingers crossed that it's not anything he's going to have to heal. No one's crying out in pain, and he takes that as a good sign. The pollen is wreaking havoc on his qi control, and he's not sure it would be a good idea to do anything with his qi right now.

"What in the world is going on?" says Hakkai.

The first thing he notices isn't that Gojyo and Sanzo are obviously fighting, as evidenced by the gun in Sanzo's hand and a few, crisped looking strands of Gojyo's hair. They're standing chest to chest, which also isn't what has Hakkai's attention. No, it's the fact that the fronts of both their jeans are pushed out uncomfortably and said jeans are, when either man moves in to argue another point, rubbing against each other. Both of them look at him for a second, then go back to looking their contest of wills.

"Oh," says Hakkai.

He's feeling distinctly warm now. He tugs at the collar of his shirt.

"Perhaps I could help settle this debate," says Hakkai. "Er, what, exactly, is it this time?"

"Fuckwad over there touched the flower pollen," says Sanzo. "He also, if you remember, managed to touch us with it too."

"Yes," says Hakkai. "But I thought we'd decided it was, arousal aside, harmless."

"Tell that to my dick!" says Sanzo. "There has to be some other way to fix this besides—"

And Sanzo turns away, face red with anger and outraged pride and, if Hakkai understands correctly, out-of-control libido. Sanzo slats off to the farthest away he can get which, in a square garden, is probably not far enough to suit him. Hakkai watches him go. He has to admit, the view is lovely. Hakkai coughs and turns to Gojyo.  
"And what do you have to say for yourself?" says Hakkai.

"I've never been this hard…ever!" says Gojyo. "And if I were anywhere else, I'd be having the time of my life."

Gojyo ducks his head, looking sheepish.

"Not that you're no fun, Hakkai," says Gojyo. "It's just Sanzo. He can be such a…"

Hakkai finds it difficult to think. Clearly the pollen is ruining his reasoning.

"You were arguing about sex," says Hakkai. "With each other."

"Yeah," says Gojyo. "Didn't get anywhere but mad, though. And I was so sure he was going to go for it, especially when I spilled some more pollen on him."

Hakkai starts to sweat. His pants are getting a little uncomfortable too. He thinks for a minute or two.

"I might have a suggestion," he says. "If you're willing."

"Lay it on me," says Gojyo.

"Very well," says Hakkai.

 

Sanzo hears a noise. Specifically, he hears the sort of noise that on any other day would be cause to reach for his gun. He's heard enough of Gojyo's escapades to know that that's the sound Gojyo makes when he's getting blown. Sanzo feels a little dizzy. Has Gojyo no shame? And what about Hakkai? He was supposed to be the smart one. He feels heat creeping up along his spine. It's such an annoyance, hearing Gojyo like this.

But today, things being as they are—he stares down hatefully at the front of his jeans—Gojyo's noise is less annoying and more…interesting. So he stalks out in search of the cause. He tells himself it's because he's going to make Gojyo shut up.

Gojyo is up on the little stone table. He's naked from the waist down. Sanzo hopes that the sleeping bag Gojyo's sitting on is his, and not Sanzo's. Gojyo's legs are spread, wide, and Sanzo can see from here that his knuckles—curled around the edges of the table—are white. His eyes are all-but closed, and he's looking off into the middle distance.

As Sanzo comes around closer, he can see, quite clearly, Hakkai working on Gojyo's dick, kneeling on one of the low seats surrounding the table. Hakkai pulls off Gojyo, panting hard. And, as Sanzo watches, he sees Gojyo dip a finger into the pollen and run a slick line of it down the length of his cock. The effect it has is almost instant. Gojyo's color deepens, his cock strains upward and precome wells out. He groans.

"C'mon, Hakkai. Just a little more, yeah?" says Gojyo. "You're so good at this."

Gojyo's eyes open a little further and he zeros in on Sanzo's face. Gojyo snakes a hand through Hakkai's hair, lifting Hakkai's head up for a second. Gojyo tucks a lock of hair behind Hakkai's ear and brushes against the limiters. Hakkai sucks in a breath of air.

"Show his holiness what he's missing," says Gojyo. "Show him how good we'd share."

His eyes never leave Sanzo's, and Sanzo, though he flushes red, doesn't look away. Gojyo beckons.

"Yes," says Hakkai. "Oh, yes."

Hakkai is still dressed, but his pants look painfully tight at this point, and kneeling only makes the bulge at the front that more obvious. Hakkai bends again, and Sanzo finds himself edging closer, close enough to hear the sound Hakkai's lips make closing around the tip of Gojyo's dick. And the noises Gojyo makes as Hakkai slides all the way down, one hand holding Gojyo firm and the other at his balls…Sanzo shivers in spite of himself. He wants to do something—anything—that would get him closer to joining in.

But Sanzo makes himself stand just far enough away that Gojyo and Hakkai can't touch him. He watches the slow progression of ups and downs Hakkai makes, and he sees how Gojyo frees one hand and works it into Hakkai's pants, popping the button and undoing the zip. Hakkai's bigger than Sanzo might have guessed, but then he's spent the whole journey purposely not guessing and not looking. He takes a certain amount of pride in his denial of wants and needs, even here and now, and it takes all the control he has not to strip down right here and now.

He feels fevered, and whether it's the pollen or just him, Sanzo doesn't know. What he does know is that he hasn't touched anything, done anything at all, and he can feel orgasm is just around the corner. And still he says nothing, does nothing. Gojyo squeezes Hakkai. Hakkai cries out, muffled by Gojyo, and Gojyo groans, loud and clear. And then Gojyo dips his fingers in the pollen and wraps them around Hakkai and gives a long, strong stroke. And another.

And then Gojyo looks right at him. He mouths words, and Sanzo's knees feel watery.

This could be you.

Gojyo goes back to making animal noises, head thrown back, back arched, hair brushing the top of the table. He comes just as loudly, fingers scrabbling for purchase, Hakkai's dick forgotten for the moment. Or, rather, not forgotten because Hakkai takes himself in hand even as Gojyo's hips are jerking.

Gojyo lays flat out on the table, breathing like he's run a race, and Hakkai carefully raises his head up and off. Sanzo watches with relief when Gojyo's cock softens. That should be the end of that. Gojyo ought to stop bothering him now. Gojyo turns his head to look at Sanzo, then. He's got a huge grin on his face and he looks like a complete moron. Happy, but a moron all the same.

"Wait for it," says Gojyo.

He inhales, quick, and gives a little grunt. His cock twitches and, like—Sanzo cuts himself off; he doesn't want to make comparisons he's going to regret—like someone who didn't just have, apparently, a world-class orgasm, Gojyo is hard again.

"What the fuck?" says Sanzo.

He looks down at himself. He looks at Gojyo and Hakkai, eyes involuntarily wide. He looks back at himself.

"It's a side effect of the pollen," says Gojyo. "At least that's what we figure."

"When does it wear off?" says Sanzo.

"Dunno," says Gojyo. "That's, what, number three for me?"

He looks at Hakkai for confirmation. Hakkai nods.

"And what about you?" says Sanzo, looking at Hakkai.

Hakkai shakes his head.

"I haven't, not yet," says Hakkai. "I thought it might be rude. I—"

He looks at Gojyo, then back at Sanzo. Sanzo finds grudging respect for Hakkai in this situation.

"We were hoping you might join us," says Hakkai.

"Commitment-free," says Gojyo. "Honest."

"Wouldn't you like to?" says Hakkai. "I can promise Gojyo is much better at oral affections than I."

Sanzo's dick jumps. Still, he thinks it over carefully. He closes his eyes to help him concentrate. Strings-free sex like he hasn't had in a long time, hard-ons that keep coming back, and, best of all, the excuse of a judgment-impairing flower. He's not worried about his self respect or pride: he's already shown these things by not jumping in, by not letting himself be touched thus far. And as for "will they respect me in the morning?" Sanzo snorts at the idea. If they don't, he knows a few healthy bullet grazes will demonstrate his lack of weakness.

Against all reason, against his better judgment, Sanzo nods.

"This is a one-time deal," he says. "Take it or leave it."

He steps a step closer and, all of a sudden, he's being yanked forward by his belt, the buckle of it caught in Gojyo's strong hand.

"Oh, we'll take it," says Gojyo. "Now c'mere."

Gojyo reels him in for a kiss. Sanzo's a little reluctant about it—because fuck if Sanzo kisses anyone—but when Gojyo's lips land on his, he opens his mouth in a kind of shock. Gojyo's lips and, as Sanzo finds out, his tongue are coated with the pollen. The tingling sensation washes through him, and settles into a warm haze over his senses. Sanzo concentrates on the kiss, touching tongues with Gojyo. It surprises him, even though it shouldn't, when someone undoes his jeans for him, sliding them down. Sanzo breaks the kiss and steps out of his pants.

"May I?" says Hakkai.

Sanzo opens his eyes. Hakkai's hand looks slick, and it's hovering about an inch above Sanzo's dick. Sanzo nods. He leans into the strokes Hakkai gives him, grunting. The pollen makes him feel extra hot wherever it touches his skin; the tingles give way to a slow burn that Sanzo feels deep in his stomach and groin.

"Shit," says Gojyo. "That is so hot."

"Shut up," says Sanzo. "You're ruining the mood."

Privately, he thinks that nothing short of Gyumaoh waltzing into the garden would ruin the mood.

"Pfft," says Gojyo. "So I suppose you don't want me to suck you off, then."

Sanzo's hips jolt forward. The level of arousal he feels at the idea is unexpected. Gojyo cackles.

"I knew it," he says. "Sha Gojyo, sex god, right here."

"Shut up," says Sanzo. "Or I'm gonna take it out on your ass."

He hisses and bites his lip with pleasure when Hakkai performs a particularly effective—and brutal—twist of his hand.

"It's your choice, Sanzo," says Hakkai. "Though I don't see why you couldn't do both. Gojyo could suck you, you could fuck him, and I…"

Hakkai's free hand drifts around to Sanzo's ass. Sanzo tries not to tense up. Hakkai keeps stroking him, sure, slow, and almost gentle.

"I know you objected to Gojyo's approach," says Hakkai. "But you're very appealing. Would you be willing to try?"

Sanzo tries to think but his thoughts keep scattering under Hakkai's thorough ministrations. Sanzo groans.

"Get me off," says Sanzo. "Now."

"Very well," says Hakkai. "Gojyo? Would you like to assist?"

"Fuck yeah," says Gojyo.

And no sooner does he say that than he's diving down, licking the head of Sanzo's dick while Hakkai keeps his grip on the shaft. Sanzo hesitates before he lays a hand on Gojyo's head.

"I know you're close," says Hakkai, murmuring into Sanzo's ear. "Think of this as a preview."

The thought of having that hot, wet mouth all over his dick, the tongue curling around just more than the head, is enough to tip Sanzo over the edge. Hakkai's hands hold him steady, keep him from letting his buckling knees send him right to the ground. He jerks, three, four, five times into Gojyo's mouth, Hakkai's hot front pressed to his back, and Sanzo thinks that he could have this, too. And the thought wrings one last thrust out of him. Gojyo swallows around him and then removes himself. The temperature difference between the inside of Gojyo's mouth and the air outside is enough to make Sanzo shiver.

"Wanna taste?" says Gojyo.

Sanzo blinks stupidly. It takes him a second to realize that Gojyo isn't talking to him, but Hakkai. Hakkai lowers Sanzo gently onto one of the benches around the table.

"Yes, please," says Hakkai.

And Hakkai moves around so that he and Gojyo are directly in front of Sanzo. They grip each other, fingers digging into arms, hands on backs, and kiss deeply. Hakkai pulls back, moans, and Gojyo chases him for another kiss. It takes about three seconds for Sanzo's cock to flush back to full hardness. He grips himself. At last, Hakkai breaks the kiss for good, stepping back. Hakkai glances over at Sanzo, and Sanzo nods.

"Gojyo," says Hakkai. "I believe Sanzo is ready for a second round."

"All right," says Gojyo.

He walks over and straddles the bench, planting himself right in front of Sanzo. Hakkai comes around behind Sanzo; it seems to be a habit of his, and Sanzo can't complain about having Hakkai pressed up behind him. Gojyo makes eye contact.

"You want me to suck you?" says Gojyo. "Want to fuck me, too?"

Sanzo nods. His mouth is dry just hearing the words, and he's not sure if he can actually speak right now. Heat flashes through him like lightning.

"And I believe we have already agreed that I may take you," says Hakkai.

His voice strokes its way down Sanzo's nerves, and Sanzo shudders with pleasure.

"Hey, Hakkai," says Gojyo. "You sure that'll be enough attention for you?"

Sanzo can feel Hakkai smiling.

"We'll see," says Hakkai.

To Sanzo it sounds like a polite way of saying 'no, but I can wait.' He looks at Gojyo, who rolls his eyes in confirmation.

"Hakkai's kinda modest," says Gojyo. "Wouldn't say how bad his dick hurt even if it was gonna fall off from not coming."

Hakkai laughs, and the sound vibrates through Sanzo, too.

"I think you're exaggerating, Gojyo," says Hakkai.

"Am not!" says Gojyo. "Sanzo, you believe, me, right?"

Sanzo frowns. It feels like he's in the middle of an old argument.

"I wouldn't know," he says.

He hesitates.

"Spit it out, Sanzo," says Gojyo. "C'mon. You're gonna get wrinkles from thinking so hard."

"You two do this that often?" says Sanzo.

This time it's Gojyo who laughs.

"No, not really," he says. "Just a few times. We're friends, and friends talk about this kind of shit."

Sanzo feels a sharp pang of…something. He wants this kind of relationship, with easy give and take. But all the people around him are either sycophantic monks with no real interest in Sanzo himself, or they're these guys. And he has to work with them every day.

"You okay?" says Gojyo.

Sanzo shakes off his mood.

"Yeah," says Sanzo. "Now suck my dick before you make me regret saying yes."

"Oh, you won't regret it," says Gojyo, leering. "Hakkai. You think it'll be easier if Sanzo's on his hands and knees?"

"Perhaps," says Hakkai. "Though I could probably keep Sanzo from falling if we stand."

Hakkai's hand reaches around and tilts Sanzo's head back. His hand is warm on Sanzo's jaw. His eyes meet the green of Hakkai's.

"What do you think?" says Hakkai.

Sanzo's head whirls with the possibilities. Not that he would ever put Gojyo's comfort at the front of a consideration, but it seemed to him that Gojyo would be less likely to bite his dick off or choke to death if Sanzo and Hakkai were standing and Gojyo were kneeling.

"Standing," says Sanzo. "I like the idea of Gojyo on his knees."

Sanzo says it with a sneer, but Gojyo deflects the insult, laughing.

"Yeah, yeah," he says. "I've heard worse. Whadya say we take this over to the tree, give you guys some support?"

"That would be most appreciated," says Hakkai.

And Sanzo allows himself to be led, Gojyo in front and Hakkai behind, to the tree. Somewhere along the way, all of them lose the rest of their clothes, and, in fact, they are so focused on their ultimate goals that Gojyo has to sprint across the garden to the table and retrieve the rest of the makeshift lube. Sanzo shudders hard, imagining that stuff with its tingly, burning feeling going up his ass.

Gojyo makes a production of walking back to the tree, and Sanzo finds himself drawn like a magnet to stare at Gojyo's body. He's lean—not as lean as Sanzo—and tall, and he's got enough muscles to be interesting to look at without looking freakishly bulky. Sanzo resists the temptation to look at Gojyo's cock, but it's like a compulsion. Sanzo keeps looking, even as Gojyo puts the pollen on the bench. Hakkai laughs, but Sanzo refuses to blush. Refuses.

"Sanzo," says Hakkai. "Look at me, please."

And Sanzo, because he wants to, and for no other reason, looks at Hakkai.

"I would like to kiss you if I may," says Hakkai. "I confess I feel some jealousy that Gojyo has captured your attention so completely."

Sanzo makes the first move. It's awkward; their noses bump and Sanzo finds himself apologizing. It's been a very, very long time. Their kiss is nothing like his earlier kiss with Gojyo. This kiss is almost chaste—Hakkai hardly even opens his mouth, but Sanzo can feel the affection in it nonetheless. It's puzzling to Sanzo.

At last, Hakkai pulls away.

"Thank you, Sanzo," says Hakkai.

"Damn that was hot," says Gojyo.

Gojyo adjusts himself and winks. He kneels at Sanzo's feet.

"You ready for some of this?" he says.

And before Sanzo can nod, Gojyo goes down on him. Sanzo's hips roll forward into tight, liquid heat. Gojyo's tongue curls around him.

"Fuck," he says. "Oh, fuck."

Sanzo isn't sure where to put his hands at first. If he'd been wearing clothes he would have clutched his robes, but he's naked and that isn't an option.

"He doesn't mind it if you pull his hair a little," says Hakkai. "Though he does object to having it torn out."

Sanzo rests his hands on Gojyo's hair. Sure enough, Gojyo's efforts increase as soon as Sanzo takes hold. Gojyo works him without mercy, sliding up, swirling his tongue at the crown of Sanzo's cock, and going all the way back down. Sanzo feels himself hitting the back of Gojyo's mouth at the end of every stroke. Sanzo twitches hard and tries to hang onto his self control. He's sure Gojyo would torment him for the rest of their association if he came now, ten seconds into the best blowjob he's ever had.

And then a slick finger between the cheeks of his ass knocks him right out of his thoughts. Sanzo inhales too fast and just about chokes on air.

"Easy, Sanzo," says Hakkai. "We'll go slowly."

That slick finger leaves behind a tingling, burning heat, and Sanzo knows he's being lubed with the flower pollen. He wonders if it's really the best idea to use it this way, but, as Hakkai circles and teases, getting the very tip of his finger inside Sanzo, Sanzo decides not to care. He rests the back of his head against Hakkai's shoulder and allows himself a noise. Hakkai's finger moves a little, shallow and steady, before retreating. Hakkai's other hand brushes down Sanzo's front. Sanzo feels Hakkai's dick brushing against his ass, leaving a touch of stickiness behind.

"Spread your legs a little," says Hakkai.

Sanzo freezes when Hakkai touches his navel. Hakkai's hand drifts upward again to Sanzo's nipples, then down to the navel again. Sanzo shivers and pushes forward against Hakkai's touch.

"What for?" says Sanzo. "There's no way you're putting your dick in me yet."

"You'll like it, I think," says Hakkai. "Gojyo, please back off Sanzo for a minute."

So Sanzo spreads his legs, just a little. Disappointing is an understatement when Gojyo's mouth lets go of Sanzo's cock. But then, Hakkai slides his cock between Sanzo's legs, nudging along the underside of Sanzo's cock.

"What do you say, Gojyo?" says Hakkai. "Can you take both at the same time?"

Hakkai's voice is a little unsteady. Sanzo's feeling a little unsteady himself. Hakkai's cock is warm and slick against him.

"Goddamn," says Gojyo. "Fuck. Yeah."

And, as Sanzo watches, Gojyo spreads his mouth very, very wide and manages to get the first couple inches of both Sanzo's and Hakkai's cocks into it. Sanzo exhales shakily. Between Hakkai's cock next to his and the warm, skillful lashing of Gojyo's tongue, Sanzo can hardly breathe, let alone think.

"Mmm," says Hakkai. "Oh, Gojyo."

After a few short strokes, Gojyo pulls off. Sanzo makes a disappointed noise. Gojyo looks up at him.

"Don't worry," he says. "Not gonna cut you off. It'll be just you in my mouth again, okay?"

Sanzo nods. Hakkai carefully draws his cock back through Sanzo's spread legs, and it resumes its former position of jabbing into the flesh of Sanzo's ass. Hakkai's finger returns, loaded up with slickness, and Sanzo doesn't flinch. The finger goes deeper, faster, stretching him out, circling. Sanzo pants, hard. When one finger becomes two, worming around and, by chance, striking his prostate, Sanzo cries out. His heart races and he feels the come shooting out of him, even as Gojyo swallows around him, drinking it down. Sanzo goes blank, just holds on for fucking dear life, and he can feel both Gojyo and Hakkai helping to keep him upright. Sanzo takes a deep breath.

"Yes, Sanzo," says Hakkai. "Oh, yes, Sanzo."

Hakkai's cock jerks against his ass.

"I'm going to fuck you now, Sanzo," says Hakkai. "Tell me it's all right."

Sanzo groans and manages to nod his head. Hakkai pulls back, spreads Sanzo with one hand, and pushes in. Hakkai's breath is hot against the back of his neck. Sanzo feels a touch of stinging, but it's mostly consumed by the hot, tingling of Hakkai's dick spearing into him, straight to the core.

"Fuck," says Sanzo. "Fuck."

And maybe it's a little too soon after coming, but he can feel the pollen working on him, and his dick's barely gone soft, slipping out of Gojyo's mouth before it's hard again. Gojyo stands up.

"How is it, Hakkai?" says Gojyo.

Gojyo has a hand on his dick. He strokes, fisting tight around the head.

"Sanzo," says Hakkai. "You feel fantastic. So tight and hot and perfect around me."

Sanzo has the sudden need to fuck. Gojyo's there and willing, showing off his cock, stroking slow and holding Sanzo's eyes. Sanzo wants to spread him wide and go deep, bury himself in Gojyo's body as Hakkai is in him. He wants to run his hands over Gojyo and fuck his way into oblivion.

"Gojyo," says Sanzo. "You just, _unh_ , going to stand there, or am I going to _hah_ , fuck you?"

Gojyo's eyes light up and he drapes himself over the bench. His hair falls in his eyes and he brushes it away. He raises his ass in the air, and Sanzo admires the tension of the muscles in his legs.

"Lube," Gojyo says. "You do it for me?"

Sanzo nods. Gojyo slides him the cup of pollen. Hakkai pulls out and Sanzo twists around to glare. Hakkai smiles in return.

"I'd rather you weren't distracted right now," says Hakkai. "As soon as you're done, I promise we'll go back to what we were doing."

Sanzo gathers some of the pollen and, with one hand, holds the cheeks of Gojyo's ass apart. He circles, spreading the pollen, then nudges his way inside with one finger. Gojyo is hot, and he clenches around Sanzo's finger before relaxing. Gojyo exhales, almost a sigh. He pushes back against Sanzo.

"More, Sanzo," says Gojyo.

Sanzo responds by thrusting in and out with the finger, and he feels Gojyo loosening even further.

"Shit, yeah," says Gojyo. "Another finger. Then fuck me."

So Sanzo withdraws, slicks up two fingers, and thrusts them in and out, harder, scissoring. Gojyo moans and rocks back. Sanzo watches sweat break out across his back.

"Fuck me now," he says. "I can take it."

"Now now," says Hakkai. "Patience, Gojyo."

But he says it like he's amused, and Sanzo wastes no time lubing his cock, lining up, and pushing in. Sanzo stops halfway in. He has to breathe. He can't get enough air with Gojyo squeezing the life out of him like this.

"Oh, fuck," says Gojyo.

The flesh around Sanzo ripples, convulsive. It tightens and loosens and Sanzo's thinking he might come before he's even fully inside.

"Quit that," says Sanzo. "I can't move when you do that."

It comes out less snappish than he'd intended. Gojyo just pants.

"Sorry," he says. "Surprised me a little, how good you feel."

Gojyo holds still and Sanzo breathes a sigh of relief. Cautious, he moves forward again, sliding the rest of the way in.

"Okay," he says. "Hakkai?"

"I'm ready if you are," says Hakkai.

And again, Hakkai moves forward, slow, building a pressure that Sanzo's body gives way before. Hakkai pulls out halfway and Sanzo feels his flesh clinging to Hakkai, like he doesn't want to give him up. And when Hakkai rocks forward, Sanzo is propelled into Gojyo. Sanzo bites his lip hard enough to draw blood.

"Fuck," says Sanzo.

His hands are glued to Gojyo's hips. He's going to leave bruises behind, he knows.

"Shit," says Gojyo. "That's amazing."

Hakkai thrusts again. Sanzo groans. He feels his grip on Gojyo sliding, and he takes advantage of that. He moves one hand around to Gojyo's dick. The ass around him tightens. He gives Gojyo a long, solid stroke.

" _Unh_ ," says Gojyo. "Just like that."

Sanzo does it again, and his heart hammers when Hakkai starts in with a series of strong thrusts. It feels like he's being cored, and it feels so damn good, his insides spreading around Hakkai and contracting every time he pulls out. Even better, Gojyo is gorgeously tight around his dick and, his hand tingles and burns holding onto and slipping over Gojyo. They thrust together, developing a rhythm. Sanzo feels himself starting to unravel at the seams, but damn if he's going to come before Gojyo. Sanzo grunts and grits his teeth.

Sweat pours down his face, and he can feel more sweat caught between him and Hakkai. Gojyo's nonsensical beneath him, vowels and curses mixing in a constant, under-his-breath stream. Everything brings him to a rapid boil, burning and tingling inside him, on his dick, everywhere that the pollen has touched him, and he's holding back by the skin of his teeth. Hakkai thrusts again, hard, and Sanzo squeezes Gojyo's dick, twisting.

"Fuck, fuck, _damn_ ," says Gojyo. "So fucking close I can—"

Sanzo's thumb skids over the head of Gojyo's dick, and Gojyo comes suddenly, riding Sanzo's hand. He stripes the bench and Sanzo's fist, pumping in and out and slowly, so slowly, coming to a stop. Sanzo comes a split second later, biting his tongue as the squeezing of Gojyo's ass finally proves too much for his control. Gojyo disengages gently and rolls over, grinning up at the sky. Sanzo relaxes, laying forward onto Gojyo's legs. They both try to catch their breath.

Hakkai continues thrusting. He fucks Sanzo precisely, striking his prostate on every deep slide in. Sanzo shudders, and endures for as long as he can, breathing shallowly. He finally holds up a hand.

"Enough," says Sanzo. "It's too much."

Hakkai pulls out immediately. He looks guilty.

"I'm terribly sorry," says Hakkai. "I'm having a bit of trouble getting to the finish line, as it were."

His cock shows no sign of flagging. Gojyo and Sanzo are still soft, but already Sanzo can feel the blood returning to his.

"Still nothing after all that?" says Gojyo. "Seriously? Nothing?"

Gojyo stares at Hakkai, but Sanzo is too proud to follow suit. Hakkai sighs and paces a few feet away from the bench.

"I was afraid of this," says Hakkai. "I think my limiters might be interfering with my ability to let go."

He fingers the silver cuffs thoughtfully.

"But if you don't object to sharing with my unrestrained form, I believe I'll be able to remedy the problem," Hakkai says.

Sanzo looks to Gojyo, who, in this instance, knows Hakkai best. Gojyo nods.

"Hit us with your best shot," says Gojyo. "I think the two of us can handle it."

Hakkai's limiters fly off across the garden like shooting stars. His hair lengthens, his vine markings curl into existence, and his nails grow into full-fledged claws.

"A miscalculation," says Hakkai.

Hakkai comes back, his cock standing at attention, a wild gleam in his eyes. His voice echoes with sibilance. His face looks feral in the wavering light of the lantern.

"The pollen's effects are…more pronounced now," says Hakkai. "It burns me."

Sanzo looks to Gojyo, again, and Gojyo shakes his head. Don't move, he mouths.

"It's still the fun kind of burning, though, right?" says Gojyo. "You think you'll be able to come now?"

Hakkai's head tilts, considering.

"I'm not sure," says Hakkai. "It may take you both to satisfy the urge."

Sanzo's eyebrows jump upward. Inexplicably, his cock gets harder. He glances at Gojyo. Gojyo's breathing rapidly again and he licks his lips. A tendril of vine snakes out and caresses each of them, gradually tilting their heads up. Hakkai runs a single claw down each of their faces. Sanzo doesn't flinch away, even when the claw snags on his lip. Hakkai studies his face, then turns to Gojyo. He looks back and forth between them.

"Careful with the claws, yeah?" says Gojyo. "Don't want any accidents."

Sanzo looks at Gojyo out of the corner of his eye. Gojyo is sweating, but Sanzo can't tell whether or not it's fear or arousal. He knows exactly how Gojyo feels.

"You're not afraid at all, are you?" says Hakkai.

"Nope," says Gojyo.

"Never," says Sanzo.

Hakkai laughs, head thrown back, throat exposed. It takes him a minute to calm down again.

" Oh yes," says Hakkai. "You two will do nicely indeed."

 

The effects of the pollen last until false dawn. By then even Gojyo's getting tired of coming, of fucking and being fucked. It's been half an hour since any of them has gotten hard. After a pretty frantic search, Hakkai has finally found all his limiters in the well-kept grass. Sanzo is sitting, gingerly, on his rolled-up sleeping bag, and Gojyo's resisting the urge to tease him about it. They're all naked, and Gojyo allows himself a quick look at Hakkai's and Sanzo's crotches.

"Shit," says Gojyo. "I'm beat. You think it's over?"

Sanzo whacks him with one hand.

"Don't you dare jinx it," he says. "If I get another erection because of you, I swear I'll shoot you dead and desecrate your corpse for the trouble."

"Kinky," says Gojyo.

He leers, and gets another smack. It says a lot that Sanzo's blows don't have any strength behind them. Gojyo breaks out a cigarette and the three of them share it back and forth. If he weren't so damn tired, he'd want to go another round just because Hakkai and Sanzo look really hot smoking.

"Your brand is shit," says Sanzo.

"Then quit smoking it and get your own," says Gojyo.

Sanzo hands him the cigarette. It's down to the filter. Gojyo crushes it out.

"Damn it," says Gojyo.

"Quit complaining," says Sanzo. "You're giving me a headache."

Sanzo gets out his pack, taps one out, and lights it. He takes the first drag and hands it to Gojyo. Gojyo smiles. Sanzo's real mellow at the moment. Too bad it takes so much to get him that way because Gojyo's kind of enjoying the kinder, gentler him.

And then it goes all to hell.

"Sanzooooo," comes Goku's voice. "Gojyo? Hakkai? You okay?"

Goku is, as far as Gojyo can tell, standing outside the locked garden gate.

Sanzo goes dead white and rushes to find something to cover up with. Gojyo'd laugh at Sanzo running around naked, like a chicken with its head cut off, if it wouldn't get him killed. As it is, Sanzo's giving both him and Hakkai the death glare.

"Cover for him," says Hakkai.

"We're fine!" shouts Gojyo.

He watches Sanzo trying to figure out whose jeans are whose. He feels a streak of possessiveness when Sanzo screws it up on the first try and puts on Gojyo's by mistake.

"There were some weird, creepy noises last night!" yells Goku. "Was guarding that stinky flower really that dangerous? Did ya have a fight?"

"Yeah, squirt," says Gojyo. "We fought all night long, but we totally won!"

He has to work hard not to laugh and spoil everything.

"The monks say that they'll open the gate an hour after dawn!" says Goku. "Breakfast is almost ready, so see you later!"

They hear Goku move off somewhere. Hakkai looks at Gojyo.

"I suppose we ought to make ourselves presentable," says Hakkai. "Before anyone else comes along inquiring as to our welfare."

Sanzo whirls around. He's pulling on a pair of jeans, his, and his face is bright with anger and…panic? Gojyo wonders what's got Sanzo so rattled.

"If you ever, ever tell Goku the truth," says Sanzo.

His voice is a strained whisper. Gojyo flaps a hand at him, playing it cool.

"I won't tell him," says Gojyo. "Geez. He's just a kid. What kinda perv d'you think I am?"

"He's not a kid," says Sanzo. "I just…don't tell him."

The emotions that flash across Sanzo's face poleax Gojyo. Well shit. Priesty's got it bad. Gojyo lays back, watching Sanzo from under his lashes.

"Now, now, Sanzo," says Hakkai. "We might think you're ashamed of what happened."

Sanzo scowls.

"I'm not ashamed," he said. "It was what it was. But if Goku finds out, there's no telling what he'll do."

Or how he'd feel. Gojyo nods.

The three of them do a hasty clean-up, and they gather all the things they'd scattered in the garden. Hakkai's sash is found draped over a patch of mountain sage. Sanzo's socks are a lost cause. Gojyo's headband is underneath one of the sleeping bags, but it's going to need serious washing and mending before he can wear it again.

Still, they're ready for company by the time Gojyo hears the tell-tale snick of the garden gate being unlocked. The abbot rushes in as soon as the gate opens. He throws himself down in front of Sanzo's feet and grovels.

"My lord Sanzo," he says. "Forgive me! I did not recognize you! I beg you humbly to punish me for this heinous transgression."

"Took you long enough," said Sanzo. "I suppose you want me to lecture or say a blessing or something."

He sighs, a frown pinching his face. Gojyo hides a grin behind his hand.

"Not at all!" says the abbot. "I would never dare! I have only come to apologize and ask for mercy for putting you in such a dangerous position!"

He looks at the three men standing before him.

"I…I hope you are well, this morning?" says the abbot.

The abbot hesitates before speaking in a whisper, one hand at the side of his mouth.

"Unharmed?" said the abbot.

Gojyo can see Sanzo grinding his teeth from six feet away, and Gojyo's right there with him, holding in the urge to punch the abbot. That bastard knew what was going to happen and he didn't fucking warn them!

 

"We're fine," says Sanzo. "Aren't we?"

Hakkai and Gojyo nod, all innocence. Really, though, Gojyo has no idea how any of the three of them are going to last through the day's drive. Sanzo's limping around as it is, and his temper isn't gonna get less shitty after the ride down the mountain which, as Gojyo remembers, is full of potholes and rocks to jounce over. He clenches his own butt in sympathy.

"We appreciated the beef dinner," says Hakkai. "It's quite unusual to find flesh being served where Buddhists live."

The abbot winces and quails a little closer to the ground. This is good because it stops him from seeing the exalted Sanzo punching Gojyo for cracking up at the word flesh.

"You defended our monastery," says the abbot, when he recovers. "It is the least we could offer you."

"If we'd had steamed veggies for dinner we'd probably be dead now," adds Gojyo.

The abbot nodded.

"There have, in times past, been tragedies," says the abbot. "But we have learned how to best handle the dangers of the flower."

All three of them—Sanzo, Gojyo, and Hakkai—stare. It seems like quite the way to go, really, but…seriously? Death by magic-pollen sex? He can't believe it.

"Seriously?" says Gojyo.

The abbot nods gravely.

"I'm afraid our brothers here, while devout, may not have the fortitude to withstand the trials the flower presents," says the abbot, again in that hand-to-mouth whisper.

"Then why have you not simply destroyed the plant?" says Hakkai.

"It was a gift from the Merciful Goddess herself," says the abbot. "To offer such offense to the heavens…"

Sanzo gasps. The abbot shakes his head.

"It is unthinkable," he says. "I understand your shock."

It's a good thing the abbot doesn't know Sanzo well. Gojyo sees how pissed Sanzo really is. Gojyo thinks the next time the Merciful Goddess inserts herself into their lives, Sanzo is going to snap.

Goku enters the garden and walks over to their little group.

"Mornin' Sanzo," says Goku. "Hakkai, Gojyo."

"Morning, squirt," says Gojyo.

He reaches out to ruffle Goku's hair, but Goku ducks and shoots him a dirty look.

"Good morning, Goku," says Hakkai.

Sanzo says nothing. He frowns down at the abbot. The abbot trembles at his feet.

"I'm just gonna load the jeep," says Goku. "Hakuryuu's looking' pretty cheerful this morning."

"Oh dear," says Hakkai. "I'm afraid I didn't do a good job looking after him."

"'S okay," says Goku. "He hung out with me and we ate a lot of dumplings."

"Ah," says Hakkai. "Thank you."

And Goku nods, shoulders a bag, and walks out of the garden.

 

Goku is nobody's fool. He has a pretty good idea what was really going on in the garden last night, especially when he sees the way that everyone is acting when the abbot unlocks the door. The smells of that flower and sex are all over the place, even though the garden is open-air. He tries his best not to be disappointed or angry, but it's hard. He really likes Sanzo, and if Sanzo wants to have sex with Hakkai and Gojyo instead of him, then that's Sanzo's business. But he'd been so sure, before this, that maybe Sanzo liked him back.

Goku avoids talking to any of them by loading the bags in the jeep—one-by-one because that takes longer. He takes so long that the abbot actually is done throwing himself on Sanzo's mercy, and it's just the four of them in the garden when Goku has loaded the last of the luggage.

"Goku?" says Hakkai. "Are you feeling all right?"

"Yeah," says Goku. "Just feel like getting on the road, is all."

He sees the look that passes between Hakkai and Gojyo and resents it. But he's grateful when the two of them go off to the kitchen to get some breakfast to go with them on the road. After a few minutes of quiet, Sanzo walks, silent, toward the entrance to the monastery. Goku follows a step behind. They make it within sight of the jeep before Sanzo says anything.

"Hey, Goku," says Sanzo.

Sanzo doesn't turn around, but Goku's grateful to finally, finally have his attention.

"Yeah?" says Goku.

He feels himself start to hope. Maybe Sanzo's going to say something. Not explain himself, because that's probably never going to happen, but maybe he'll acknowledge Goku? It's too much to ask that Sanzo will ask what's wrong, but he might give Goku a stoic one-liner.

"I left my newspaper in the garden," says Sanzo. "Go get it."

The hurt and anger Goku feels suddenly gets worse.

"We're ready to go, though!" says Goku. "Hakkai and Gojyo are already buckled in!"

"I said, go get my newspaper," says Sanzo. "I'll be waiting in the jeep."

Goku grumbles some more, to himself as he strangles back his temper, but he complies. He'd do anything for Sanzo, even when Sanzo does stuff that makes him mad. He watches Sanzo get into the jeep and then he goes back inside the monastery.

Goku searches all over the garden and, finally, he finds the paper, in the corner where the flower had bloomed the day before. The flower itself is gone, withered and fading fast. But, beside Sanzo's newspaper, is a little jar. Goku shakes it, and the liquid inside gloops around. He opens the lid and takes a sniff. His eyes go wide. Is it really?

He takes another whiff. There's no mistaking it. This is definitely that flower stuff, even if it doesn't smell as nasty today as it did yesterday. In fact, it smells kinda nice. Goku thinks hard, and then, like clouds lifting away in the sky, his bad mood evaporates. Maybe he'd been reading Sanzo right after all. Goku smiles.

The pollen glitters in the jar like a promise. He puts the lid back on and pockets the jar, then rolls up Sanzo's newspaper and heads for the jeep, grinning ear to ear.

Now, if only he can get Sanzo alone…


End file.
